Electronic devices are known to include multiple components that combine to form a housing. Current electronic devices may include wireless communication capabilities, which require antennae disposed in the housing. When an electronic device with wireless communication capabilities includes a housing with metal, the housing also requires a non-metal material that permits radio frequency communication into and out of the housing.
When non-metals are used, the housing may include breaks or discontinuities. In order to prevent water from entering through the breaks, a coating can be applied to the housing at the breaks. However, in order to limit the volume or space occupied by the coating in the housing, the coating may be relatively thin. This can lead to early breakdown. As a result, the electronic device is again susceptible to water ingress at the breaks.